This disclosure relates in general to customer engagement tools and, but not by way of limitation, to web site engagement tools.
Web sites are often an integral plan in advertizing product and engaging customers or potential customers. Nurturing those visitors to the web site has traditionally taken expertise, skill and hands-on effort that is impractical to convert visitors into customers. An experienced sales person could size-up a visitor as a prospective customer, but the amount of visitors and their various interaction would overwhelm any sales person trying to manually gather prospects from web site visitors. Web sites have traditionally not yielded as much customers as had been hoped such that its marketing potential is often in question.
There are metric gathering tools and cookies to track user interaction with one or more web sites. Information is provided on web sites through content and third-party advertizing. That information can be tracked to know what users are interacting with and how they are using the web site. Reports containing this information is often poorly organized and of little help in determining what aspects of a web site might result in customer affinity and eventual sales.
There are marketing automation systems that largely use e-mail to deliver prospects to web sites. Campaigns can be designed with varying levels of customization where information is known for prospects. Once the marketing automation system delivers a prospect to a web site, further monitoring of the visitor's interaction with the web site is not performed. Delivering a prospect of the web site through a campaign may have little correlation to making a sale.